I Miss You More At Night
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: A struggling but well known actor must film a movie despite the issues in his life. But just as he thinks another movie could higher his status, the actress he must film with seems to have other ideas. And maybe, just maybe, something is found along the way. Clace.
1. Chapter 1

He glanced up from his phone to see Isabelle staring at him, her dark eyes fixed angrily at him. Sighing, he decided to ask, "What? What is it?" She waved her arms in the air and snatched his electronic device much to his dismay. Finally taking the situation seriously, he placed his elbows on the wooden table across from him.

"You have a movie audition. The director has his eyes on you. It'll be at four in the afternoon. You have to be there Jace." She launched his phone on the sofa he sat on. Turning his gaze back to her, he nodded slowly before explaining he was tired and needed to rest. A frown set on her face but she hugged him goodbye and left, softly shutting his door.

He was an actor. A notorious one to say the least. Though he figured people only admired him because of his appearance. Pursing his lips, he thought of calling Kaelie. Maybe she'd be free. He had insomnia. Sleeping was no option. He just lied to get Isabelle away from him. Sometimes he needed a break from the show business. Instead of phoning his ex, Jace decided to got out. Perhaps some fresh air would do. Grabbing a hoodie and changing the rest of his clothing to ones that were less noticeable, he released a breath and left the condo.

Rain drifted from the sky and drops fell upon his hood. He kept his head down. Afterall, that was what he had to do. He thought about getting a cup of coffee then thought better of it in case of further attention and just decided to walk the pavements of California. He heard the buzzings of cars, the screeches of buses, and the chats of people. Not really thinking as straight as he could, Jace didn't see the man in front of him until he had slammed into him. The man cursed, reaching for his phone and placing it near his ear. "It's alright Clare. Pretty big, yeah. The gig will start soon. No worries." He continued to speak and Jace apologized quietly but the man was already trudging past him.

Rolling his orbs, Jace walked back home. Back up the stairs. Back up the usual receptionist. Back up to try and sleep, knowing he would fail. Not bothering to remove or change his clothes, he collapsed onto his crisp bed, feeling the covers rumple and wrinkle. He stared at the ceiling and waited. Waited as the clock ticked and ticked. As it teetered and clicked to a different hour.

Not the expected life of an actor. But it was all he had.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace realized his nerves had dissolved before he even started acting. It was all about confidence. And he grew to possess it. He was poised with the words as he uttered them from the sheets of paper in his hand. The director, Magnus Bane, clapped his hands together, a smirk printed on his purple lips. "Great job, Jace. Results will be texted and emailed." He left after to that to evaluate someone else.

Jace shoved his phone into his pocket and trudged passed a crowd of people who were lined up to take pictures. He shielded his eyes in irritation. When he was a kid, he thought it was cool to have so many cameras flashing for someone. Not so much now. He stepped into the lobby and was immediately met with a warm embrace. It was Kaelie. She smiled in greeting. "Are you auditioning?" Jace asked, slightly surprised at her arrival.

She laughed and shook her head, her blue waves of hair drifted as she spoke. "Oh, no. I'm here with a friend actually." She stepped away to reveal a short girl who nudged her in annoyance.

"Shut up, Kaels." The girl said and glanced up to meet his gaze. She had ebony colored hair. It was such a dark black, it would not have rivaled Isabelle's. With piercing forest eyes, she smiled. "Clary." He shook her outstretched hand. "Did you audition?" She asked, eagerly.

"Yea. I still can't figure out what the movie's about."

Clary's orbs widened. "You don't? It's pretty simple." He had just noticed she had a British accent and Kaelie seemed to realize his discovery. She mouthed over to him, 'European'. Jace smiled, shaking his head.

"It's a war story. A love story. Beautiful, really. I can not wait to start!" Clary gushed, twisting strands of her hair.

His eyebrow rose. "You got it?"

She nodded. "Of course I did. The woman's role was on Sunday. Bane is wonderful at his job and quite fast at making decisions."

Kaelie wrapped an arm around the small girl. "Don't you notice, Jace? Her hair isn't black, it's scarlet. This was just made for the movie. Although I wish my hair matched hers." She pouted and Clary laughed before hauling her away.

"See you!" She called. "Oh, and good luck!" They swept passed the mob of people and disappeared.

Jace breathed out a sigh and grinned after a moment. The duo sure raised some spirit in him.

The next morning, he was awoken by the sound of his phone. A text message was sent to him with an unknown number. He squinted his eyes to read it.

 _Ayo. Sorry to inform you that-LOL. Just kidding, you got it, big shot. Acting starts on the 22nd. Clarissa Morgenstern will be your partner._

Jace rolled his eyes in amusement. The guy was too cheerful. And Clarissa...that was Clary. He dropped his head onto his pillow. A new movie, it is.


	3. Chapter 3

"I really don't think that's necessary, Kae." Clary laughed as she tried to grab her phone from Kaelie's hand. The taller girl smirked at her friend's height but gave in after a few moments claiming she felt sort of bad. Jace shook his head and waited as the producer shuffled through his papers to start the preparation.

A whistle was heard and Clary jumped into action beside him, a playful grin on her freckled face. Though her black hair wasn't natural, it suited her. "Are you nervous?" She whispered, nudging him with her shoulder. He shrugged, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Why would I be?"

She glanced to the ground for a second then back to meet his eyes. "I don't know. I always am." He struggled to keep his mouth shut but did. Wasn't she used to acting? Kaelie did say she was an actress, a good one too.

A backstage worker pulled him aside and Bane reminded him that it was Clary's scene. He nodded and sat on a chair to watch, his hands clasped. The shoot was in the beach where several ships lied near a deck. Clary was supposed to be asking the commoners where her husband was. They were then going to tell her that he passed.

She delivered her lines perfectly. Even her grim expression fit the scene. She wore a long blue dress that accented her greenish ocean orbs. When Magnus called it quits, she clapped her hands in excitement and nearly darted over to him. "This movie is going to be spectacular! Can't you feel it?"

He cracked a smile. "I don't think I can physically feel-" She huffed in annoyance and punched him in the arm before talking to Kaelie who was sipping champagne from a long glass.

Another two hours swept by with Clary's laughter and Bane's shouts. Jace didn't mind though. He liked the way she acted. Kind of like a kid in an adult body. He chattered with Kaelie and although they were exes, they spoke as if they still had a relationship. Kaelie talked mostly about her new job of inheriting her father's business. He was happy for her. She made a joke about her being able to boss him around and he chuckled with her, slightly glad for something to feel joy on.

As Jace climbed back into his car, he heard the sound of quick steps. Whirling, he caught Clary trying to catch up to him. "Why are you stalking me?" He questioned, pursing his lips. She rolled her eyes at the question and launched him a folder.

"You forgot your lines, dimwit."

She was dressed into basketball shorts and an oversized gray shirt. She looked normal. He liked it better than the occasional dresses and gowns. "Thanks."

"You don't sleep do you?" She abruptly asked, placing her elbows against his car.

Instead of denying anything, he answered. "How'd you know?"

She flicked a dark strand of her hair from her green orbs. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Grabbing her bag, Clary jogged off leaving him clueless and confused. She was hiding something. He knew it. He could read people well enough anyway. Shutting his eyes, he dropped his forehead onto the car wheel and tried to think clearly.

 **[a/n]: I'm back people! Review please. Thank you lots!**

 **You are important. You are loved. You can change the world. You are the best version you can be. And no matter what, people can not bring you down.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, some consistency!**

 _Hi, readers! I'm super sorry that this isn't an update. I really apologize if you hoped it was. Anyway, everyone has been asking me to update a bunch of stories as quick as possible. Others have complained that something is seriously wrong with me because of my long periods without update. I finally came up with a schedule. I'll try to be as stern as possible with the dates provided, but I'm entering SENIOR YEAR and kind of need to get my shit together._

 _I've got a bunch of AP work and a lot of decisions I need to make before college life. I hope, dearly, that you understand. ALL, and I mean ALL, stories will be updated. I don't care how old they are and how many reviews I receive._

 _One last thing, before your brains get tired of this. If you haven't noticed, the Mortal Instruments community is lowering in the amount of new writers and new stories being created. I constantly read new stories where there are literally no reviews. The author, despite this, continues to update. I saw a story the other day that possessed about five chapters. There were no reviews. I don't want to be a bitch and I have no right to demand something of you, but if you want to continue to read fanfictions about your favorite characters, why aren't you contributing?_

 _Why is it that authors have to work hard to write things for you? To satisfy you? A few years back, the TMI community was flourishing. Now, the latest updates are hours ago. And I mean, like, 10 hours ago. So I'm done ranting over shit I know people obviously don't care about._

 _If you got anything out of this, it's that you should review. You don't always have to give a compliment. You can give constructive criticism. You can suggest ideas and styles. You are basically helping authors grow!_

 _Without further ado, here's my schedule. It'll be on my bio, but I don't think anyone has the time to visit that page._

 **Are You Gonna Stay?** (A fanfic based off of Vance Joy's [Riptide]. Clace. Four-shot.)

*Every Tuesday*

[complete by the 4th of September]

 **Bandaids** (Clarissa Fairchild, a young woman who desperately needs money to help support her grandma, decides to become a housekeeper for the Herondale Manor. Trying to achieve her dreams by following a beaten path, Clarissa realizes that this particular job may affect her personal life more than she would like. Clace.)

 **You Look Like Hell** (A Clace fanfic based on Melanie Martinez's [Soap].)

 **Did You Forget About Me?** (As a child, Jace loses his mother and father on the same night. With no one left to depend on, he is forced into an orphanage, one that seems unwelcoming. There he meets a certain annoying girl. She kept talking to him but he liked listening. They become friends, well sort of, more or less. But the problem he didn't know he'd have to face in the orphanage was: Separation.)

 **Let's Just Lie Under a Thousand Stars** (When Clarissa Fray, a smart but spirited student who never seemed to lose passion for anything, meets Jace Herondale, a youthful man who seems too cold for anyone to ever love, she finally discovers why you don't touch broken or shattered glass. You wound yourself along the way. "You can't just apologize for every little thing and expect me to come back everyday. You just can't.")

*Every other Thursday*

 **Erasing the Ghost Inside (** Jace's younger brother, William, is getting married and he needs support with planning. Traveling across the globe, Jace does not expect to grow fond of his brother's future wife, Clarissa. Clace. Angst.)

 **My Lovely Sin** (He is a nobleman, cruel and stern. Wealthy and strong. When he purchases a certain servant, he does not expect to fall in love with an individual he believes is a mistake to the world. Clace.)

 **Because I'm Curious Why** (A break up. Its effects. Clace. Snippet: [That's all. I'm leaving. It's over. Whatever we had, it's clearly gone now. You must have noticed, babe. We weren't gonna last. No one will. I won't end it with an I love you because I truly don't and it would be lying. Stay strong. Jace Herondale x])

*First of Every Month*

 **This Light is Fading** (Kagome Higurashi is determined to join the Survey Corps. There she meets Erwin Smith who abruptly appoints her to Levi Ackerman's team. As she journeys with her Captain and her companions, she is constantly reminded of a miko in an era she does not remember. Trying to recollect the memories she receives, Kagome must find a way to understand who she once was and who she will be.)

 _Sorry AoT fans, I'll be sure to continue updating. I'm coming back! Don't lose hope!_

*Every Friday*

 **In Wine There is Truth** (Set in the late Middle Ages, two sisters venture into the path of royalty. Clarissa, a fierce fighter finds herself watching her sister, her closest confidant, take the throne. Placed in the highest positions of the Alicante Kingdom, the two women discover themselves falling in love with the same man, the King. History/Angst/Action. Clace.)

 **Shooting Star** ("Why won't you fucking wake up when I need you? You're always asleep." In a fit of rage and defeat, he placed his head into the crook of her neck and cried until his heart hardened again. Clace.)

*Every Other First of the Month*

 **Forgive Me For I Have Sinned** (Clarissa Adele, a soon to be queen, must take the throne of a kingdom who hates her very soul. There she meets a young man, a courageous one, who tries desperately to save his family. On the way, he must unravel the queen's past and perhaps begin something worth fighting for. Clace.)

*Every other Saturday*

 **Onward, We Go** (Clace. An office story.)

 **I Drank Until I Saw You Next to Me** (Clarissa Morgenstern, a runaway, wakes up in a white van with four strangers, one of whom is a golden eyed drug addict. Clarissa forms a connection with him as an adventure is in the making. Clace.)

 **False Image** (A bad girl. A bad boy. A bullying incident gone wrong. [Clace] [Angst])

*Infrequent Updates*

 **She Needed the Saving** (Jace ached to get closer to the baffling girl but she always disappeared when he would find the courage to step forward. She always surprised him with stupid and sometimes weird habits. She left him dumbfounded but fascinated. "Maybe she runs away so fast for the fun of having me catch up.")

 **I May Not Believe in Him, But I Believe in Her** (Jace is supposedly forced to attend church even though he isn't much of a believer. There, he meets the daughter of the Pastor. She's a reckless liar and a careless thrill-seeker, but he likes her nonetheless. "Are you coming with me or not?" She asked him, irritated with his inability to make a decision. He took her hand. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Clace.)

*The 15th of Every Month*

 **I Can Only Remember His Lips** (He loses his memory. She tries to make him remember. Clace.)

 _Does anyone even want this updated. If so, send a PM or a review._

 **We Just Clicked** (Clarissa Morgenstern lives a life that revolves around darting corner to corner as Mr. Herondale's manager. Signing papers, meeting with companies, and even taking the job of comforting her companion. Though this was quite grueling, she'd do a lot for her fair eyed workmate. On hiatus.)

 **Ma'am!** (A barely managing man and a proudly engaged woman. Clace.)

*Every Other Sunday*

 **The Getaway to Nowhere** (When Jace Herondale's soon-to-be-wife, Clarissa Fairchild, leaves him a month before their wedding, he is left with the two week cruise they had planned for their honeymoon. Taking a major risk, Jace decides to search for a woman by his fiance's name so that she may bring reassurance to him and attend the cruise with him. A ridiculous idea. A hell of a lot of consequences. Clace.)

 **Sincerely, Yours** (5 teenagers spend a Saturday morning in detention. Based off of the 1985 film: The Breakfast Club. Clace. Sizzy. Jaia.)

 **Let's Be Nothing** (Clary works an on and off again job. She talks to on and off again friends. She even loves an on and off again boy named Jace. Clace. Angst.)

*Infrequent, most likely on a Friday*

 **I'm Used To It** (A blind girl manages to make a neglected boy see. Angst. Clace.)

*Every Monday*

 **Only One of Us Can Stay** (When all options fail, a support group is her last hope. Clace. Angst.)

 **You Are the Medication That Keeps Me Alive** (Tessa Gray, one of the only warlocks to survive after the Great War, is captured by King Edmund who seeks her power for his own good. Caged in a prison and tortured all the while, Tessa is faced with the King's son, William, who seeks to free her despite his hard demeanor. Wessa.)

*Infrequent Updates*

 **Don't Get Too Close** (She's gone through a lot. He has too. But in the end, they're just too catastrophic and destructive to love one another. Clace. Angst.)

 **THE-TRUTH-IS** (It was simple. He wrote his feelings on one page. She wrote her feelings on the other. The only rule was that they were no allowed to see each other's entries. The rule was a promise they would both keep. That is...until the day she decides to leave and he is abandoned with only a tattered book he is tempted to finally read. Clace. Angst.)

*Last Weekend of Every Month*

 **There's No Beginning Here** (She can try to hide, but one of these days, someone'll find her. Clace.)

 **Go Out and Start Again** ("Clare! He's 21. He doesn't need protecting anymore! What are you trying to protect him from?" Simon shouted. She swallowed and answered quietly. "The entire world." Clace. Angst.)

 **Writing Extravaganza** (One-shots written of your choosing. Drop a review or PM me for requests and I will write them here. [Clace] [Malec] [Sizzy] [Jaia])

*Based on Amount of Reader Requests*

 **Melody** (A chance meeting leads a stubborn woman and a musician down the path of love. Clace. A Titanic story.)

 **Walking Around Aimlessly** (The date is September 1952. Clarissa Fairchild is a papergirl, sending and delivering newspapers to her fellow neighbors. On one trip she discovers Jonathon Herondale and something inside her unravels. Clace. Tragedy/Romance)

 **My Thorns Are Still Sharp** (Clarissa Morgenstern is the goddess of jinx, exiled by all the gods and punished to live in the mundane world. There lives Jace Herondale, an ordinary human with the ability to see her. Trying to stay under the radar of the gods, Clarissa finds herself in the center of an issue that threatens all of Olympus and must drag the boy with her in search of a solution. Clace.)

*Every Other Wednesday*

 **Far Far Away** (Jace, a fallen soldier, leaves Clarissa, his fiance, a series of videos to watch.)

 **I Miss You More At Night** (A struggling but well known actor must film a movie despite the issues in his life. But just as he thinks another movie could higher his status, the actress he must film with seems to have other ideas. And maybe, just maybe, something is found along the way. Clace.)

*Every Sunday*

 **City Lights** (Who knew a text message at 4:00 AM in the morning could reunite ex-lovers from four years back? Clace.)

 **Save Our Souls** (Two teens chat through the website: [StrangersForHelp]. In this site, people across the globe try to communicate in order to solve their issues, creating a digital friendship. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale find themselves chatting with one another with hidden names until they build their own world. Soon, they decide to meet. Digital universe and reality clash. Clace.)

 **You Call the Shots, Babe** (Jace would come and we kind of all knew the reason why. We knew he wanted to see us. But mostly, above all else, we knew he came for Clarissa Fairchild. [Clace] [Angst])

*As soon as I can, whenever I can*

 _The schedule is subject to change. If and when it does,_

 _I will give you a notice and explanation._

 **All one-shots/two-shots/three-shots are infrequent. They will definitely be finished.**

PM me for any questions and concerns!

 **SNEAK-PEAK OVER FUTURE FICS**

 **We, Dumbledore's Army:** After the success of the second wizarding war, no one expected the sudden disappearances of prominent wizards and witches. Desperately using Hogwarts as a haven for protection, the wizarding world is slowly decreasing as the remains of the Dark Lord's minions grow. A solution is proposed. Two individuals lead the charge, chosen by the existing professors. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore's army is revived. Dramione. [Harry Potter]

 **Scattered Amongst the Stars:** She's the head of the vampire clan. He's the Alpha of the werewolves. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **The Last Prayer:** He finds her on the ground, surrounded by hungry titans. From there, she's his and his alone. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Crows:** He's the leader of the Alicante thieves. She's a poor villager who steals for her next meal.

Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **One Summer:** They can only see each other at camp. They take what they can get. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **These Tiny Glimpses:** Levi's getting dreams of her. Tired and exasperated, he searches for the woman that is taking over his mind. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Relapse:** She's suffering and he's got to do anything to take the burden away from her. Hinny. AU. [Harry Potter]

...

More later!

 _Thanks for reading. Any suggestions or comments are absolutely welcome. Sorry again, if you thought this was an update._

 **A question most readers ask me:** Why are all your stories sad?

 **Answer:** They're not necessarily sad, they're just true. I try to make all my stories as raw and honest as possible. I will not sugarcoat things. I will not have happy endings where there shouldn't be. My biggest inspiration comes from a fanfic writer named KissingFire. She basically wrote the truth in her TMI fics and whatnot. So yeah. Cheers!

 _Bye!_


End file.
